Molten Lava in Magma City
Cast * Razor - Barry Gordon * T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings Guest Cast: * Spitfire - Phil Proctor Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Ann Gora– Candi Milo * Enforcer Sergeant #1 – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Sergeant #2 – Cam Clarke * Fire Chief Maxwell – Maurice LaMarche * Enforcer Pilot – Barry Gordon * Firefighter #1 - Cam Clarke * Firefighter #2 - Frank Welker Transcript Act One: (starts running, Jake wears an ivory jogging outfit, and Chance wears a black jogging outfit.) Jake: My days about citizens in this city! Along with deputy mayor, commander and the Enforcers! SCENE END (That moment on a hot sunny day, Megakat City is on fire while , suddenly a villain named Spitfire who Spitfire: So much flames. (puts the charcoals Excellent! (Citizens screaming) SCENE END Lt. Feral: (holding binoculars) (gasps) ''Danger. SCENE END Jake: What's the matter, pal? Can't ya get ya tail whipped? Chance: Not this time, buster! Jake: Aaaaaah!! Chance! Help! *gurgle* Can you give me a hand? *gurgle* Chance: Nice try. Heh heh. So long, sucker! Jake: Chance! Help me! *gurgle* Chance! Help! Chance: I wonder that a fool's got a trouble! Jake: Help..*gurgle* Chance: Hang on, Jake! I'm coming! Hey! What's the big idea, Jake?! Why are you pretending that you're drowning too much, huh? Jake: ''(coughs) I..I..I just got (sighs) Chance: Oh..I wish you'd say that! You are okay for now! Jake: (angry) ''No I am not! Chance: Come on, Jake. You've never swim like that before. Jake: ''(angry) No I am not! Chance: Jake, don't feel bad. How about If I will go swim with- Jake: (angry) Keep your paws off me! Chance: But Jake: (angry) (to Chance) ''I fly with you, and fish could swim! I don't want to get wet and I have! Chance: ''(sighs) SCENE END (Citizens screaming) Spitfire: (laughs) '' Mayor Manx: ''(gasps) ''Oh no! M-my office was on fire! Spitfire: You could run all of you like, but nobody hides! ''(laughs) Mayor Manx: Haaaaaaaaaalp!! Lt. Feral: Hey! That's sounds like the mayor who shrieks for help! I've gotta help them! SCENE END Jake: Hey, It's my turn! Chance: Heh heh, (shows a fist) You mean more like this? Jake: Wait! Who is that? Chance: It's Commander Feral's niece is calling me! Yes, Miss Feral? Lt. Feral: Megakat City is on fire! And that flame crook is Spitfire, He shoots Your brother was counting on you. Chance: I'm on it, lieutenant! Lt. Feral: Can ya get Chance: No problem! SCENE END Razor: Megakat City's on fire? T-Bone: Yeah. Razor: What could possibly go wrong? T-Bone: Well, you need a hose to put out the fire. Razor: But we don't have a hose. T-Bone: Face it, Razor. If we're gonna put out the fire, you need an extinguisher. Razor: You're right. That's it, T-Bone! I think we could use the extinguisher to put out the fire. I'll be right back. T-Bone: Wish me luck, Razor. SCENE END Razor: Hmm..There must be something I could find. But where is that extinguisher? (Lt. Feral hits Razor) Ow! Hey! What the- (growls) while rolling around, but stops once seeing it is Commander Feral's niece, Felina Razor: (to Lt. Feral) Lieutenant Feral? Lt. Feral: (to Razor) Razor? Razor: (to Lt. Feral) What are you doing in here anyway? Lt. Feral: (to Razor) What am I doing? I'll tell you what am I doing in here! Razor: Woah, woah, calm down, Lieutenant. There's no reason to about. Lt. Feral: Huh? Oh. I couldn't believe you couldn't find something to put out the fire. It's a case. Razor: Then how do we put out the fire? Lt. Feral: Razor: Uh Lt. Feral: (points to the extinguisher) Extinguisher! Razor: Hey! I think I'll take that one! Thanks for reminding me, Lieutenant! See ya! (giggles) Lt. Feral: (furious) Ooh, That hotshot! SCENE END (Razor deploys a grappling hook) T-Bone: Did you find that extinguisher? Razor: Yeah! T-Bone: Gotcha! Razor: Now let's put out the fire so the Megakat City stays safe. Callie: SWAT Kats! Heeeeeeeeellp! Razor: (gasps) ''T-Bone! Someone's calling for help! T-Bone: She's in danger! Callie: Heeeeeeeelp! Razor: ''(holds a glovatrix) I'm coming Callie! Callie: Aaah! Razor: (tarzan yell while swings a grappling hook) ''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Callie: Whoah! Razor! That was close. Razor: ''(laughs) ''Hey! My tail is on fire! Alright! ''(The charcoals appear) Razor / Callie together: (gasps) Callie: Can you get Razor: Maybe I can blast these charcoals out! (deploys freezer blaster to fires charcoals) Bingo! T-Bone: Need a lift? Razor: T-Bone, I'm gonna call Fire Chief Maxwell. He'll know what to do. Fire Chief Maxwell: Hello. Razor: What's the matter, Maxwell? Fire Chief Maxwell: Megakat City was on fire. Razor: SCENE END Commander Feral: I guaranteed for who's responsible for burning this city! Razor: Nobody's getting hit by any charcoals, Commander. (Felina arrives them) T-Bone: She is one major hotshot, Commander. Commander Feral: We're going on a fire department to discuss. SCENE END (in the fire department) Firefighter #1: And so, the Megakat City's on fire, Who made a large crack Firefighter #2: Who Fire Chief Maxwell: Lt. Toby: Lt. Feral: How come Lt. Toby: Lt. Feral: What's the situation here, uncle? Commander Feral: Spitfire keeps Lt. Feral: Fire Chief Maxwell: Commander Feral: You better protect the Megakat City! Lt. Feral: You SWAT Kats are going to help each other . 'Cause I promise that T-Bone: Did you hear that Commander just heard. (sad) Please, don't break all the laws ever again. Would we Razor? Please? Razor: Nuh uh, not anymore! I could guess we're gonna put out the fire Callie: Is it okay when Lt. Feral: Correct. Lt. Toby: Then what is your problem, Mr. Mayor, sir?! Mayor Manx: My office's on fire! I'm doomed. Lt. Toby: Listen, Mayor! If you forget those You will become the mayor of the molten lava in magma city! Mayor Manx: (whining) '' Act Two: Commander Feral: Next stop, Lt. Feral: Any ideas Lt. Toby: Commander Feral: This is Feral. Bring me chopper back up! Enforcer Pilot: SCENE END Razor: Looks like T-Bone! Now! ''(T-Bone max thrusts) '' T-Bone: Look, Razor! Spitfire's on a loose! Gangway! Spitfire: Oh. Nice try, SWAT Kats! But SCENE END Razor ''(angry): Do you see that?! My tail is on fire now! T-Bone: Razor! I think it's time for a plan- Razor (angry): NO! We are not having a plan Z! T-Bone: Razor! Let me help you if you're feeling very mad. Razor (angry): I am so angry and I am not having a plan Z! Come on, Razor! You can do it! All I wanted to activate the mint breath missiles. Bingo! Lt. Toby: Now Callie: It's the SWAT Kats who try Razor: T-Bone! T-Bone: I see 'em. (max thrusts) Razor: Whew! That was a close one, but my tail was still on fire. T-Bone: You need water to help- Razor: (angry) NO! T-Bone: Why are you upset about your swimming? Razor: (angry) ''I hate swimming! Because, I hate water so much! T-Bone: Razor, you're too worried about getting your wet. That's because you SCENE END Lt. Toby: SCENE END Spitfire: I am the king of the molten lava in magma city! SCENE END Razor: ''(gasps) ''T-Bone! Spitfire's getting a way! T-Bone: Don't worry fire guy. But we're Let's headin' to that reflex room! Razor: ''(enters the reflex room) T-Bone: Razor: All set. T-Bone: Well. This is it! Razor: T-Bone, get out of the way! YAAAAAAAAAHHHH! T-Bone: Razor! SCENE END T-Bone: Razor. I’m gonna kill you. If you're gonna get drown, and if you're gonna get..heat-burned. Razor: (inhales) Oooo.... T-Bone: Locked. (punches) Unlocked. Are you alright, Razor, my pal? Razor: (sad) Yeah. I think my poor tail T-Bone: Then I'll Razor: Aaaaaaaah! T-Bone: What's wrong? Razor: (furious) Stay away from me! T-Bone: We need to find out what Want me lead? Razor: (angry) ''I'm fine, T-Bone. T-Bone: I hope you'll be confident, Razor. I'll be right back. ''(Razor rages turn himself into a flame kat covered with flames, with phoenix-like wings, talons, and red glowing eyes) SCENE END T-Bone: The rest of Uh oh. Magma Razor: (furious) (screeches) (fire breaths at T-Bone, but dodges) ''What's the matter, ? Afraid of flames? T-Bone: Never! Magma Razor: ''(furious) (screechy laughs) Act Three: Magma Razor: (furious) '' T-Bone: I hate to do this! (to Lt. Feral: Uncle, did you heard that? Commander Feral: I know, Felina. I know. Lt. Feral: Looks like we’ve got big problems, uncle. Spitfire's heading this way, he’s trying to take over the Megakat City! T-Bone, Razor, we need your help! T-Bone: At that moment, Razor’s a tied up a little, Lieutenant, Right now, I need a remote control to call the Cyclotron. I just hope the Cyclotron has enough fuel to deliver this load to pay. T-Bone: Even if that won't work we're all gonna look like you. Have a good confidence, Razor. SCENE END Spitfire: ''(laughs) '' ''(T-Bone rides a cyclotron) Spitfire: SWAT Kat! So you're behind all this? T-Bone: Spitfire: I shouldn't expect (shoots with charcoal T-Bone: What the- Spitfire: Give up, SWAT Kat? Looks like you're time's still running out, and you're gonna end up T-Bone: Frost! That's it! I've got an idea! Spitfire: Huh? T-Bone: Time to put a big chill once and for all. Spitfire: What?! This isn't over yet! Nooooooooo! SCENE END (the sun was shining as the frost begins, Razor got turned himself back into normal) Razor: Huh? Oh...My goodness, Couldn't calm down anything myself. I just hope T-Bone forgives me. (runs away to see the Enforcers arrest Spitfire while the firefighters thank SWAT Kats) ''Thanks, guys! SCENE END ''(Razor arrives T-Bone) Razor: (out of breath) Phew. What's going on, buddy? T-Bone: Razor? I thought you Razor: (happy) Aww, me too. And I turned myself into a flame-kat after my tail is on fire. I feel a lot better now. T-Bone: Fire Chief Maxwell: Razor: Fire Chief Maxwell? Fire Chief Maxwell: Razor: Own it my home. Looks like it's time to ride back to my neighborhood with my Cyclotron. Oh, and have a nice fiery supper at the fire department. T-Bone: Oh no. Razor: Never mind, T-Bone. Just kiddin'. (giggle) (that made Fire Chief Maxwell and the firefighters happy) T-Bone: Very funny, Razor. Fair enough. Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994